You Don't Know What You're Getting Into
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: Lucy Spiller doesn't know it, but she's putting herself in more danger than ever interferring with the 8 most wanted case. Trying to get answers from Sara Tancredi, The Company watches, Sara and Lucy targets. Michael desperately tries reaching to Sara as he finds out she's in danger. There is MiSa in this story for the fans, just not in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Spiller sat in the editing room on what she liked to call - her queen chair.

"Our top cover is going to be on the 8 most wanted men in America." Lucy announced.

Everyone started chattering.

"But what will the article be about? I mean, we really know nothing on them, and they aren't exactly dirt." Willa said.

"Um excuse me. Willa, that is dirt. Men like them are dangerous and we're going to get the latest scoop on them."

"How exactly?" One man asked.

"Only one person can help us with that." Lucy's evil smirk formed across her face.

xx

Sara Tancredi lay in her hospital bed. Tubs down her throat, IVs plugged in.

She was in the hospital for letting the now 8 most wanted men out, and than an overdose on morphine.

Reporters have been trying to get to her room, but it was guarded off by guards, who wouldn't let that happen.

All of the sudden, flashes of Michael went through her mind. Michael saving her from the men in the riot, Michael holding her hand, and what haunted her the most, Michael kissing her behind the protection of the curtain.

Sara's eyes shot open, as if her mind couldn't take it anymore.

xx

Lucy sat in her office on her computer when Brent walked in. "How the hell do you think you're going to get close to Sara Tancredi?" He snapped. "She's protected by at least a thousand guards and visiting press is probably at the bottom of her list along with getting her job back."

Lucy smirked. "You don't know me, do you, Brent?" I've gotten close to people that had probably more guards than the Doctor has now. Yes, press is all over her. But we're going to get the dirt on why she left the door open."

"She obviously fell in love with one of the inmates." Brent looked at her.

Lucy clapped, sarcastically. "Good job, Brent. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

Brent glared. "How do you plan on getting dirt on her?"

Lucy smirked.

"And what if she doesn't talk?"

"You worry to much, Brent. Sara will talk. Trust me. She will."

"What are you going to do? Bribe her with a lollipop at the beginning?"

Lucy laughed bitterly. "Don't worry about it. We'll have a cover by the end of the week. Now get out of my office. I have phone calls to make and people to hire."

Brent scowled and walked out.

xx

"How long have you been awake, Ms. Tancredi?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I think maybe 5 minutes?" Sara responded. The Doctor nodded and got up, walking to the door. A woman walked in and showed Sara her badge.

Sara sighed. This was the last thing she needed.

"Hello, Ms. Tancredi. I have some questions I'm going to need you to answer."

Sara nodded a little.

"What happened the night you left the infirmary door open?"

"I don't remember." Sara answered.

"A fellow employee told Pope you felt something for Michael Scofield. Did you two have a sexual relationship?"

"No." Sara looked at her hands.

"Did you have feelings for Mr. Scofield?"

Sara didn't answer, of course she did. And she still did.

"Did you know 7 other men got out?"

Sara looked up, wide awake. She swallowed. "Wh-who?"

xx

"Don, I need you in my office, now!" Lucy yelled.

"Um Lucy, my piece on Britney Spears, is it okay to name it "psycho" or do you think it would hurt her?" A man asked.

Lucy laughed. "DirtNOW isn't to make celebs feel good. Do it, people would want to read."

She walked into her office and Don was there.

"Morning Lucy. Um I got the pictures on Shelly Reynolds."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Hand them to me and we'll send them to art." Don handed her an envelope.

"Kenny!" Lucy yelled and a man came running in? "Yes?" He answered.

"Get these to art and shut my door." The man left and did as told.

"Okay, what do I need to do Lucy?" Don asked.

"First things first. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good." Don nodded. "I feel really normal."

"Good." Lucy smiled. "I need news on Sara Tancredi."

"Um, Lucy. That's highly impossible at the moment."

"Don, nothing is. She is the key to the 8 most wanted and I'm willing to pay her bail to get answers."

Don nodded.

Lucy handed him a paper.

"This is the hospital she's at, and this is your permission slip to do it. You visit her at 3:45, and get answers for me, Don."

"Sure thing Lucy." He left.

xx

Sara looked through her bag and saw an origami bird, that said "There's a plan to make this right, and then a bunch of dots."

And then Katie came in.

Katie gave her a sympathic sorry look, she hated seeing her friend like this.

"Sara I'm very sorry for ratting you out, it's just the Pope threatened my job and I panicked and I just I didn't know what to do." Katie panicked.

"Shhh. Katie no no please. It's not your fault. What you did was right." Sara reassured her, taking her hand.

Katie nodded. "Why'd you do it, Sara?"

Sara sighed. "I don't know..." She gulped, her voice weakened. "He never really cared..."

Katie looked down. "They never do. "

The nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, Ms. Welch, visiting hours are over and we need to get Ms. Tancredi out of here."

"Of course." Katie gripped Sara's hand and stood. "Take care, baby girl."

"You to." Sara's voice was still weak.

Katie left and Sara was helped out of bed and changed into something other than a hospital gown.

Sara walked over to the sign out papers and signed her name. Than looked at the front sesk clerk. "Um, do I know you from some where?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, we were in medical school together."

Sara smiled. The woman gave Sara a panicked look and Sara turned and saw Police.

"Sara Tancredi?" The cop asked.

Sara nodded.

She was than placed in hand cuffs and lead out of the hospital.

The next thing she knew she was in a visiting room with her dad, he was pissed off.

"I did it dad."

"No, not you, you wouldn't do such a thing, Sara!" He snapped.

"I left that door open." She closed her eyes. "I did it."

Her father sighed deeply and stood behind her. "I'm having a professional party next week. You will be invited, but you will not come. Do I make myself clear?"

Sara nodded.

"I can't believe you Sara. I knew you were to weak. Falling for a man who could care less about your self being. He'll never come back for you. I knew you where to damn weak for that! Maybe you should listen to people beside's following your own damn lying heart!"

Sara glared.

"But it doesn't matter. Don't be late for your court date." He walked out.

Sara stood.

The guard walked in. "You have another visitor. Sit."

She sat.

Don walked in and smiled. "Hi, Sara? My name is Don Konkey. Um I'm here from DirtNow Magazine I just want to ask you a few questions. " He pressed the record button on.

Sara looked at him and said nothing.

He sat in the seat in front of her.

"Look. I'm not giving nothing to you people. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"I understand being an addict can get you caught up in situations you don't want to be in."

"Go to hell, this has nothing to do with addictions."

"No. I'm a schizophrenic I understand what pills and shots do to you."

Sara shook her head. "Want to cut to the chase?"

"Why did you leave that infirmary door open?"

Sara stayed silent.

"Sara please this will only take a second. Look, my boss Lucy Spiller just wants some answers. Our cover page is on the 8 most wanted criminals you let lose."

Sara glared. "I thought I was letting two of them out! I didn't know he was bringing his whole crew!"

"Who, Sara?"

Sara went silent.

"Sara please, Lucy can help pay for whatever you need-"

"I don't need your money! Look, I know who Lucy Spiller is. She's that tabloid and editor b!tch that twists peoples lives up and ruins peoples lives. I'm not in the mood for treatment like that so you can tell her I'm not her girl."

"Lucy just wants to help."

Sara shakes her head. "I'm going to counseling, I don't need no one else's help." Sara spat. "I had enough reporters snag at me for my flaws, I don't need her snagging either."

Don nodded. "Thank you for your time."

He turned off his recorder.

xx

Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi, Sucre, C-Note and Lincoln where all in the van, running from the police.

Michael was staring out the window, sighing.

"Hey man." Sucre put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mistakes." Michael sighed.

"You did what you had to do." Sucre reassured.

"In the process, ruined her life." Michael choked out. "Now she'll never know how much I cared..."

"You fell for her, didn't you?" Sucre asked.

Michael looked down.

"For who? The Doctor?" Abruzzi asked.

Sucre nodded.

"Michael fell for the Doctor?" C-Note blurted out.

"Yes!" Michael snapped. "And than I ruined her life, so whatever we could of had, we never will have! Can we drop it?"

Linc heard the pain in his brothers voice. "Drop it guys." He stopped. "Road block."

Everyone looked.

xx

Lucy sighed in frustration. "So she said nothing?"

"Um, she gave hints. Listen to this recording." Don said.

Lucy nodded and once Don left, she listened to the recording.

Lucy smirked and replayed the part where Sara said: "I thought I was letting two of them out! I didn't know he was bringing his whole crew!".

"That's my quote for her." She walked out of her office. "Come on guys, wrap it up, we're not exactly doing a "Sara Tancredi full interview''. Just something that will lead her in."

A week later, the magazine was published.

The biggest part was the men who escaped and a picture of Sara at the bottom with a caption saying

"I thought I was letting two of them out! I didn't know he was bringing his whole crew!"

Sara walked by the news stand and grabbed the magazine. "Oh no!"

A agent from the company, a dangerous government, was watching her.

"Tancredi is in sight."

"keep an eye on her." replied a man. "We'll take care of her father."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara ran to meet her father, but only found Bruce. "Bruce, where is my dad?"

"You just missed him. Why?"

Sara looked torn up, she was on the edge of tears. "Dirt Now is going to ruin me more than I already am and I need my dad to do something." She sniffled.

"He should be at home, in his office."

Sara sniffled and nodded, running outside to her car and drove to her father.

xx

Brent rushed into Lucy's office. "What where you thinking!?" He snapped. "Her father is the Governor he can sue if he wants!"

"Relax!" She gave Brent an annoyed look. "It will only make his little daughter look worse if daddy sues, that way, the world will know she's trying to get the press off her back which will help us because we know she's hiding something."

"You said she'd talk." Brent said lowly. "She did, and you ruined her life."

"No, I didn't 'ruin her life'. I'm leading her out of the dark by getting her to come out." Lucy smirked.

"That didn't contribute anything before. Her father is the Governor and she doesn't need to 'come out.' One snap of his fingers and we're in the ground."

"You need to relax." Lucy reassured. "She will come running."

xx

Theodore Bagwell was stopped by a black van. Men in black masks jumped out and grabbed him in.

A old man by the age of maybe 60 sat on a low step.

"Hello, Theodore." The man said.

"Who- who are you!?" T-bag panicked.

"General Jonathon Krantz." The man said. "Drive." He ordered the driver.

The car began moving. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry. We aren't the feds, we are a company, more like a government. A secret Government." The General gave a reassuring smile. "I assure you Mr. Bagwell, you have nothing to be afraid of. We aren't the police or anyone in that category, just under cover secret agents."

"Okay... so what do you want?" T-bag asked again.

"Maybe to gain trust. I can have you employed and fixed up within a day. And unrecognizable to any type of feds."

"How?" T-bag smirked a little. "How can I trust you?"

"You don't. You'll just have to see for yourself." The General smirked.

xx

The men where far away from the police now, inside of a warehouse.

They had missed the plane they where suppose to catch and now they're only option is to hide and hitch hike.

The men split up, and Lincoln and Michael continued on.

Michael got a car and they were on the road.

"So new Mexico, huh?" Lincoln asked.

Michael nodded. "After we get the 5 million D.B Cooper hid, we disappear forever. I mean, we get LJ of course, and we disappear." Michael sighed.

Linc knew only one thing was on his mind, which was Sara. "What about Sara, man?"

"I have no contact, or any other chances with her..." Michael sighed. "Right now, we focus on LJ and disappear." Michael pulled up a gas station. "Now, can you run in and pay the man for 40. And get us some drinks." Michael handed Linc the money.

Linc had glasses and a hat on and he walked in. He grabbed two waters and looked over at the magazine stand.

Dirt Now caught his attention. He saw all the wanted men, and Sara, he grabbed the magazine, paid for everything and walked out.

Michael was about done pumping gas in. He reached for his water. "Magazine?"

"You'll never believe who's on the cover." Linc pulled it out. Michael snatched it and looked at Sara. He opened and flipped through the pages until he found her page.

"Let me drive, man." Michael nodded and they both switched places.

Linc started the car and began driving. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

xx

Sara walked into her father's office only to find him hanging on a noose.

She screamed "help!" and people came running in.

Her father gasped one last breath and died. A key dropped out of his pocket.

Sara whimpered and went over to sat by the window as men carried her father's body out.

"Did your father have any enemies?" One man asked.

Sara shook her head.

"Is there anyone else in your family that I can contact? Perhaps a mother or a sibling?"

Sara shook her head again. "My mom is dead and I'm an only child."

The man nodded. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Tancredi."

Sara nodded. "My father wasn't a suicidal man."

The man sighed. "Until further notice, we have no leads or no one in particular who would of done this, and this is a suicidal incident."

Tears ran down Sara's face. "He didn't commit suicide."

"I'm sorry for your loss.." The man sighed and walked away.

Bruce walked in and sat by Sara. "I wanted to tell you, but you left so sudden, your father loss the debate today. He was very upset when he left."

Sara shook her head. "Bruce, you know he wasn't suicidal."

"No one came in or out of his office but him." Bruce assured.

"He wasn't suicidal!" Sara's voice snapped. "I'm sorry Bruce... Um.." She looked around, than thought of Lucy. "I need to go." She picked up her bag and found the key laying in the same spot. She picked that up to and walked out to her car, driving to Dirt Now.

xx

Kenny walked into Lucy's office.

"Mhm, 5 grand and I'll add a new car. Your choice." Lucy was on the phone. "Okay, good bye."

Lucy looked at Kenny.

"Sara Tancredi is one line 1, she says she wants you to confirm an interview immediately?"

"Great!" Lucy smiled. She picked up the phone and pressed line 1. "Lucy Spiller."

"You want an interview? I'll give you one. I'm on my way right now, so whatever lunch plans, others, need to be held back."

"Of course, Sara." Lucy smirked to herself. "Whenever you arrive you will be sent to my office."

The phone hung up.

Sara arrived at Dirt Now and was led in by a big guard. The secret agent that had been following her was also there.

The man dialed a number on his phone. "Sara Tancredi is arriving at Dirt Now. If she wants, she may be giving something on the Lincoln Burrow's case. Do I engage?"

xx

Sara sat in Lucy's office.

The two woman looked at each other.

"Tell me Sara, what brings you to me all of the sudden?" Lucy asked, slight joy in her voice.

Sara swallowed. "You want what I know? You want what I did? I'm going to make you promise me something."

Lucy nodded.

"I was told once if I knew anything, I die. I tell you what you want-" Her voice got weak. "You need to provide protection for me."

"Of course. But Sara, I need to know how your life is in danger."

Sara swallowed and looked down. "I- I don't know..." She sniffed. "The Burrow's case, I have papers that say he was framed. And if I let that out, the people who framed him might- She stopped, a tear running down her face. "Might come for me."

Lucy nodded and touched her hand. "Sara, I will help you."

Sara looked up. "How can I trust you?"

"Because right now, the Vice Presidents brother's story is one thing that will help my magazines boost. And I have good guards that will keep you safe, no one will go near with the people I hire."

Sara gulped and nodded. "When I worked at Fox River... there was this man named Michael Scofield. I never understood him. Questions surrounded me about how'd he been a successful engineer and then putting him in danger. I later found out he was there to break his brother out of Prison. He made me... he made me fall in love with him. And after I read the file on his brother's case, I truly believed he was innocent. The people that framed him... I don't know what they do or who they are, But I was told that they're dangerous. My father also read the files. Today... he was killed."

Lucy gasped. "I'm sorry for your lost."

Sara swallowed and nodded, not making eye contact with Lucy. "Look, I left that door open so I wouldn't watch an innocent man die. My father wouldn't grant clemency so I did it." She took a breath. "And I jumped bail. And today, I find out he's dead."

Lucy sighed. "If I publish this, I will help you."

"You don't understand. I'm telling you this because I don't have no one to turn to. And now, for your best interest, I'm telling you if you publish it, you may be in danger." Sara stood. "And whatever danger you where in before for the things you published, you're in for a whole nother type of danger."

"Has anyone threatened you by any chance, Sara?"

Sara shook her head. "No. No one. And if they do I don't know. If they suspect of me, they'll get me. If you publish anything, and they suspect of you, they're going to come for you. AND me."

Lucy watched her. "So it's like a top secret thing in an government agency I'm assuming. And what you know is from Michael Scofield?"

Sara nodded.

"Can you contact Michael in anyway?"

Sara touched her bag, where the origami bird was. "No.." She admitted. She didn't understand the bird yet.

Lucy nodded. "If you need anything, you can contact me. I will have you protected as soon as the magazine is published."

Sara nodded and turned to walk out.

"Sara?" Lucy called.

Sara turned.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I needed a way to get you face to face." Lucy watcher her with a small smile.

Sara nodded and walked out, wiping her eyes.

xx

T-bag sat in the Generals office, his hand was nicely fixed up and he had a cold drink.

Two agents walked in.

"Seems Sara Tancredi leaked information from that file of hers to Lucy Spiller." The General said.

"So what is the order boss?" One agent said.

"Get me Lucy Spiller if anything seems odd in her magazine after it's us" The General looked at T-bag." I will Inform Mr. Bagwell on the situation."

xx

Michael stood at a payphone and dialed Sara's number. He needed desperately to speak to her.

Sara picked up, she was arriving at her house. "Hello?"

"Sara." It was Michael, his voice low.

Sara gasped a little. "Michael?"

"Listen to me... Sara I saw the magazine... I saw it. And now, now I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Sara asked confused, standing at her door.

"You're in danger... anyone with ties to me and my brother are in danger."

"I have no ties to you and your brother, no, not anymore." Sara snapped sharply.

Michael's heart ached. "I'm sorry Sara... there's so much I want to say... you need to understand I never wanted to hurt you. There's a way I can protect you."

"How?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to understand my message... there's a chance that they're listening in on this call and I can't be specific on anything that will put you in any danger. Sara, I need you to stay out of public. I will come for you.. I will.."

Sara took out her key. "Michael?" She asked once the other line was quiet.

"It was real Sara. You and me. It's real." With those words lingering in the air, Michael hung up.

"Michael?"

She heard a gun cock behind her and she froze as a tip pressed to her back. "You're coming with me." A deep voice said. Sara was pulled away from her door and the next thing she knew, a black van pulled up, and she was thrown inside. Immediately blind folded and gagged.

xx

"So you want me, on your employee list?" T-bag smirked.

The General nodded. "Yes. It'll be an honest to good job."

"Great, when do I start?"

"As soon as Sara Tancredi is thrown inside here." The General simply stated.

"Wa-wait, the doc? The doc from Fox River?" T-bag stuttered.

"Yes. The pretty doc from Fox River." The General watched T-bag.

A grin formed on his lips. How he waited so long to put his greedy hands on her he'll never know, but today, she'd be his.

xx

It was around midnight when Lucy finally got home.

As she walked to her door and tried to unlock it, she felt a hand grab her waist. She gasped and turned around.

Holt smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "You're never out this long, Lucy."

"Yeah, well, today was busy. Magazine will be done and ready to publish by tomorrow, and we'll be going to press in 3 days. And what are you doing here?" She laid her head on his chest.

He laid his head on hers. "Missing you, of course. I barely get to spend time with you. And I wanna be with you tonight."

She smiled. "Okay. You can spend the night." She left his warm embrace and entered her dark lonely house, it felt good to have the man she loved following her, knowing she won't be alone tonight.

She led him to her room and he tumbled down on her water bed.

She removed her coat and shoes and smiled, sitting up next to him. "So, I finally got to talk with Sara Tancredi."

"Finally." Holt sighed.

"I understand why she never wanted to talk now." She said quietly.

"Why?" Holt looked at her.

"She's in danger. She told me knowing the information she knows will put me in danger to."

"No, she's lost it. You're fine as long as I'm around."

"Holt.. no, the things she told me... I do believe Lincoln Burrows is innocent."

"What?" Holt asked shocked. "Lucy he killed Terrance Steadman, the video was the proof."

Lucy shook her head. "No, he was framed. The video was edited according to Sara and she had proof . She told me everything she wanted. Her father was found dead today."

Holt's expression changed. "Governor Tancredi?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

Holt stayed silent.

"I'm going to hop in the shower." She kissed Holt. Holt kissed back and nodded.

xx

T-bag grew impatient for Sara to wake up, she was tied up against a chair with a gagger in her mouth. Her head hung down.

T-bag decided to slap her. She quickly awoke and blinked. Her expression changed in horror at T-bag's hand glided along her leg, close to touching her vagina.

Sara wanted to close her legs tightly but it would only cause T-bag the pleasure of his hand being squished in between her legs.

T-bag removed his hands and put them on the side of her chair arms and her knees pressed against his penis.

She watched in horror as he removed her gagger and glided his hands down the sides of her body until he reached her ass. "Oh, Sara." He let out a low moan.

She whimpered and tried inching away but his hands slide down the sides of her harder and stopped at her waist, grabbing it. "I was longing for you to wake up" He unzipped the zipper to her jeans and slid two fingers through the whole. "Heard you know couple things about the brothers."

He pressed his fingers against her, causing her to whimper more.

"Tell me what you know, and I'll make sure you're wet when I rape you so it won't hurt." T-bag grinned, his fingers rubbing hard on her vagina.

Sara scooted back. "I have nothing." She absolutely hated that T-bag was in control now, and she could do nothing about it.

T-bag rubbed his fingers harder on Sara. "Come on Sara. Just tell me. Or you'll be giving me what I want."

Sara whimpered and screamed. She already knew if she talked T-bag would rape her, nevertheless, he'd know what she knows, and whoever had her would kill her. She wanted Michael. She needed him more than ever right now.

"Okay." T-bag drew a gun out that made Sara jump. And he untied her from the chair. He grabbed two pairs of hand cuffs and dragged her to a room, than slam the door and shut it.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. You are going to enjoy ever damn minute!"

She started shaking. She really didn't want to get raped. "Please... no please." She cried.

T-bag pointed the gun at her. "Remove your shirt, now." His voice was stern.

She hugged herself and refused.

"Sara I can cause excruciating pain for you, while also raping you." He glared. "I can shoot you in the knee and still abuse your body."

She closed her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" And with that he shot her in the knee.

She screamed loudly and fell back, holding her knee. T-bag ran over and yanked her pants off, causing more pain in her knee as the fabric ran over her knee.

He yanked her up and threw her on the bed. "Remove your shirt, Sara. If I have to do it, I might deepen that bullet in your knee."

She scaredly removed her shirt, everything hurting her now.

She was all the sudden hand cuffed to the bed, T-bag on top, and all she felt was pain going in and out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy got out of the shower and saw Holt already tucked in her covers. She crawled into bed next to him.

"So, tomorrow your new issue becomes live." Holt smirks. "Am I in it?"

"Well, yeah. You're like the hottest celebrity out there." She acted like a school girl.

Holt laughed. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Holt and smiled. "I love you to."

Holt smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

It became more than a kiss when cloths disappeared.

xx

Sara lay helplessly hand cuffed. Her body was exposed and T-bag was dressed.

"Wow Sara, I never realized how great you would feel." T-bag grinned. "Actually I did."

Sara didn't answered. Her body throbbed from the rape and she felt disgusting. She couldn't believe she let it be that easy for him to slide right in her despite the fact she was at gun point.

T-bag walked over and stroked her cheek. Sara's phone rang. T-bag answered. "Hello?" A grin tugged his lips.

"Who is this..." It was Michael, he had a idea who it was which scared him.

"Well if it isn't pretty contacting the pretty doc himself." T-bag announced.

Michael's voice became very inveigh. "Where is she..."

Sara tried desperately to scream for Michael, but T-bag turned to her and gave her a look that made her panic.

"Don't worry, pretty, she's alive. A little exposed and tied up at the moment."

"If you touched her, I will kill you personally!"

"Oh pretty I didn't just touch her, I explored her." T-bag grinned.

Michael started yelling through the phone. "THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"OH I think you know, pretty! Me and the pretty doc had a hell of a time in this bed let me tell you!" T-bag grinned. "I don't mean to hurt you pretty, but she doesn't want you."

"Where are you T-bag!?"

"I'm at-" T-bag hung up and looked at Sara. "If I would've known my pretty had a crush on you, I would of tormented you more in Fox River." He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek.

She winced and tried to get away.

He grinned and got up. He grabbed her phone and left the room, shutting out the lights.

xx

Lucy walked into her office after the chat with her employees.

"Kenny!" Lucy yelled.

Kenny came running in.

"I need you to get James Owen and Nick Howard on Sara Tancredi's front steps now! And put Sara on my line."

Kenny nodded and did as he was told. He then walked back in her office. "No answer from Sara."

Lucy sighed and nodded.

xx

One of General Krantz men went to the magazine stand and bought a new issue of Dirt Now magazine. He than went back to the loft.

"General Krantz, there is evidence in here that the cops will look into. What do we do?"

"Get me Lucy Spiller." Krantz ordered.

xx

Michael had his hands firm on the steering wheel. The men had managed to get LJ and the 5 Million dollars. Once Michael found out about Sara, he took half of the million, bought a car, and split up with his brother and his nephew, he refused to let Sara get hurt anymore.

Michael had access to a cell phone now as he dialed Dirt Now's number.

Kenny answered. "Dirt Now."

"I need to speak with Lucy Spiller." Michael breathed into the phone.

"Can I have a name please?" Kenny asked.

"Just put me on the line with Lucy!" Michael snapped.

Kenny sighed. "Give me a moment." He sent Michael's line to line one. "Lucy, line one!"

Lucy picked up the phone. "Lucy Spi-"

"Do you know what you've done?" Michael growled lowly.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Lets just say someone who is in love with Sara Tancredi and isn't going to bother to disappear forever until she's safe."

"Michael." Lucy knew who it was. "Let me assure you that I have my two best men guarding her."

"That's not good enough!" Michael's voice risen. "She has already been kidnapped!"

"By who?" Lucy stood.

"I don't know. Theodore Bagwell... he... he answered her phone." Michael's voice was weak.

Lucy gulped. "I need you to meet me."

"How can I trust you?" Michael sneered through the phone.

"Because I promised Sara I'd keep her safe!"

"Really?! I saw the magazine, it didn't look like it!" Michael snapped.

"It was bait, Michael, she didn't want to talk. But than she came in and-"

"She did? And they found out and they took her."

Lucy closed her eyes. "Michael I never meant for her to be taken... please, let me help you. I can help you. I'll meet you wherever you need me to. I will report her missing whatever it takes."

"Butter Fort Road, 15 minutes." Michael hung up and drove to the road.

xx

15 minutes later Lucy and Michael met.

She got nervously out of her car.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Michael said. "I need to know about Sara. What did she tell you?"

Lucy shut her door and leaned against her car. "She told me about files, about your brother. She told me there was proof in those files but her father didn't read them. Her father is dead."

Michael's face drained. "Because he knew something... and now they think she knows- she does know- it's all my fault."

Lucy sighed. "Michael, she also told me she was in love with you."

Michael shot his head up. "She did?"

Lucy nodded. "Listen. I've dealt with this before in my life. A man named Tweety Daniels. He took a mans head. I looked into it and got another man hurt... for life. I then met the ex wife who was raped. She told me things and I promised to protect her. When she left my office she was jumped by a gang Tweety hired. I than spoke with his daughter. I hired security to protect her but the man I hired worked for Tweety. She called me and told me she needed me... I went to her but I was set up. The girl felt threatened and she had to do it, I couldn't blame her. Tweety died in a fire that night after I tried saving him..."

"Tragic." Michael said.

"Look. I know what I did to get Sara here was wrong. But Michael, if by any chance she's still alive, we will save her."

Michael saw a black van driving up. "Lucy, you need to go."

"Why?"

"Lucy, go, they're coming!"

Lucy turned and saw the black car in view. She jumped in her car. "Call me, later, Michael!" She sped off.

Michael sped off to.

Michael tried to cut the van off put it didn't work. They were so focused on getting Lucy he had a burn out.

Lucy looked in the mirror as she saw the van ganging up on her. She gasped and drove faster. Her phone started ringing as she saw Holt on caller ID.

She was about to answer it when the van rammed into her car. "Shiit!" Lucy gasped and drove faster.

The car tried making her do a burn out but Lucy's car was faster and it avoided it.

Michael was tailing behind, trying to catch up to the van and Lucy. But he had lost them when they turned a corner and crashed into a fence of an abandoned circus.

Lucy's car started crashing into tents and scratching against walls as the van had her car against a wall.

She tried to get past the van but it was nearly impossible. She saw a pole and stepped on the breaks, her whole body jerked forward and she became dizzy.

The van had stopped two, and before Lucy could back her car out, two men opened her door and yanked her fiercely out of the car.

She was thrown in the back of the van and the van sped off.

Michael finally got around the corner when the van was gone. He saw Lucy's car crashed against the wall with the door opened and he sighed knowing that they took her to. He got out of the car to explore her car when he spotted her phone. He picked it up only to feel it vibrating again. The name Holt popped up and Michael answered. "Hello?"

"Whoa, who the hell is this!?" Holt snapped.

"Relax. I'm assuming you're Lucy's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

"Don't flip. It's Michael Scofield. Lucy met me by Butter Fort road but we where shortly interrupted by Company." Michael sighed.

"What the hell are you telling me man?"

"These people took your girl, just like they took my girl."

"They did what! Damn it! That Sara Tancredi b!tch man!"

"Hey! NONE of this was Sara's fault! Lucy pressured her into telling the story and now the both of them are gone!"

"You saying this is Lucy's fault?"

"Yes!" Michael snapped. "But you know what? If you want your girl back I suggest you meet me in the circus of Butter Fort road because, I could use help."

"I ain't trusting no con."

"Fine. Don't. Lucy did, and I didn't hurt her. She came to help me with Sara. If you don't want to help me save her, I guess Lucy is going to have a disappointment of not seeing you when I arrive."

"When?"

"Now. There is no time."

"How you so sure you can save them?" Holt asked.

"I broke my brother out of Prison. If I can save a innocent man from death row I can also save two women from the people that tried killing my brother."

"You should be in jail man."

"Than call the feds once I know Sara is safe. I don't care. I need to know she's safe."

"Alright. I'm taking your word."

"Bring a gun a knife, whatever makes you feel protected. I don't care."

"I'll be there." He hung up and got in his car to meet Michael.

xx

Lucy was dragged in by the hair and slammed down on a couch, her wrist tied together.

The men guarded each arm of the couch.

General Krantz took a good look at Lucy. "Ah. Lucy Spiller." He stood. "I see you know stuff on the Burrows case. And the main problem is, you already have it posted out into the world. So now they know."

Lucy kept her eyes upon the man.

"You see Lucy, sometimes digging isn't good. I mean, Julia, she almost killed you for what you did. But I'm different than Julia. I don't attempt kill, I do." He smirked a little. "Your father died after he looked into the information on Tank Twan. A innocent man that was framed for killing the 3rd Governor. After he hung himself he left a note. What was it? "I did it for you, Lucy." Right?"

Lucy's eyes widened in terror. "Ho-how?"

General nodded. "I know a lot about you, Lucy. I know about your affairs with Holt Mclaren, before you went public. I knew all of it. You just weren't a target. Those where good days. You know, looking into The Burrows case with Sara wasn't a good idea. You should of left it."

Lucy blinked. "Where is Sara?"

"She's alive, don't worry. One of our new employees had a little to much fun with her."

Lucy swallowed. "I want to see her."

"That's a wish I can't grant you."

Lucy glared. "I want to see her!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy." General smiled. "Take her away, boys."

Lucy was dragged off into a room.

xx

Holt pulled up.

Michael watched as he got out and his eyes immediately shifted to Lucy's car. "No no no!" He ran to her car.

Michael handed him the phone. "You called when she was being chased."

Holt stood and glared at Michael. "Why didn't you do anything, man!"

"They made me do a burn out if I could of done anything I would of!"

"So how do we find her? Huh?" Holt questioned.

"I'm looking for Sara. You're looking for Lucy." Michael looked at him.

"So how the hell do we find them!?" Holt takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Reporting Lucy missing."

"Don't do that! You'll get her killed if cops are snooping!"

Holt glared. "You just don't want to get caught!"

"No actually, if it was just Lucy you could do what you want but it's Sara to and you're putting them both in danger by bringing the police in it! You don't know what these people can do or will do."

Holt slid his phone back in his pocket. "So what do we do?"

"You follow me." Michael went to get in his car.

Holt got in his.

Michael followed by Holt, followed the wheel marks along the grass area until there was no more.

Michael and Holt stopped, and Michael called for Sara.

xx

T-bag was in the bathroom when Sara saw her phone vibrating. She urged to pick it up.

She finally reached it. "Hel-hello?" Her voice was shaky.

"Where are you?" Michael's protective voice asked.

"Naked.. in a bed." Sara cried softly.

Michael cringed "Sara I need to know your location."

"I don't know Michael... I heard T-bag talk about a warehouse that's actually disguised as a building for people known as the company but thats all I know..."

"Damnit." He sighed. "I'm coming for you.. Sara I'm coming. Did you see Lucy yet? They have Lucy."

"What?! No!" Sara replied. She heard the toilet flush. "Michael I have to go!" She hung up and threw the phone back to the area it was in.

"I love you..." He muttered when she hung up.

Holt honked his horn, Michael started driving again, Holt following.

xx

T-bag walked out of the bathroom.

"Can I please have cloths?..."

"No." T-bag grinned. "The naked body is natural beauty." He rubbed her body. "Therefore, no cloths for you."

Sara whimpered. She was so hoping Michael was trying to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was brought into a room with a gagger in her mouth and hands behind her back- she was also dressed.

She was thrown down next to Lucy, who looked like they gave her a few hard punches.

Lucy had her eyes closed and her head hung to the ground. Sara looked at her, wanting her to look at her, but didn't bother to make her look.

The General walked into the room, he was holding a gun, and a cell phone.

T-bag looked at Lucy- he had to admit. She was hot, but not so much with those bruises, but he wasn't complaining. He'd do to her what he did to Sara with no hesitation.

The General cleared his throat. Sara looked up at him, panic filling her eyes, and Lucy remained in the same posture.

The General cleared his throat once again. Lucy didn't respond. He looked at one of his agents, who decided to slam his steel toe boot straight into her knee cap.

She opened her eyes and they looked like they'd pop out of her head. She screamed loudly through her gagger - surprising she even could, and sucked in her breath. Her knee was throbbing with pain, worse than any kind of pain she's felt.

"Better." The General eyed the women. "You're probably wondering why out of everyone in the world, I've picked you two to kidnap." He paused. "I will tell you why. But I want your FULL attention. I will not hesitate to put pain upon you in the process if you don't give me your undivided attention." The General shot a look at Lucy.

"Now, anyways, the reason you women are here is because you know some top secret things that should of never been discovered. You see-" He looked at Sara. "You should still be a Prison Doctor, Michael Scofield should be mourning over his brothers death, Lincoln Burrows should be dead and Lucy-" He looked at Lucy. "Should still be focusing on the 'celebi taunts' that make our world interesting, while cuddling with Holt that following night."

He paused a moment for the women to take it in. "But instead you're both here. Sara probably feels disgusting from being raped and Lucy must feel weak from getting beat." He grinned, looking at them. "Anyways, you two women should of never been involved in any of this. So if you're blaming one of the other, it's both of your faults. Let me tell you why."

The women glared at him as he continued to talk. He began to circle them. "We'll start with Sara. The pretty prison doctor who had an eye out for the charming inmate. Got involved with Lincoln Burrows lawyers for his sake and gave the files to her father. Gets her father killed, and than you have Lucy. Lucy gets nosey on the 8 most wanted men and torments Sara until she talks. Sara talks, and Lucy publishes it. I mean Sara was already going to be killed for what she may or may not of known, but Lucy, you would be in your office demanding your people to do what you want them to do."

Sara thought of the key she found on her father. She of course, had no intention of telling them.

"You women got involved with dangerous people, and for that, you will face death. No one will ever know who killed you, trust me. After your body is lifeless, we take care of the rest."

Both Sara and Lucy looked at each other, than at the General. The General walked behind them and untied their gaggers, the guards taking them.

"Any questions, ladies?" The General asked calmly.

"I can say it was all a scam... I can say I wanted to sell more magazines." Lucy said, looking at the man. "No one has to know about this moment... We don't have to say a thing." Lucy had slight plead in her voice.

The General let out a small bitter chuckle. "Lucy, we aren't normal 'bad guys' we get things up and out of the way. And who ever is in the process, will die."

Lucy gulped.

"You're sick people!" Sara's voice was breaking. "You frame an innocent man for a crime he isn't capable of! An innocent man!"

"Oh but Sara, you never knew Lincoln Burrows before he was in prison. He did pretty bad things for and to people. He quit for his son, you know? And face it. You're glad he was framed, ADMIT IT. That way, you would of never met Michael."

Sara shook her head. "You don't get it. If I would've never met Michael my life would of continued to be as it is. I wouldn't of even thought of meeting him."

"But you're so in love the greed takes over your soul." The General looked at her. "I cam see it all over you, Sara. You want Michael. Hell, maybe you're even soul mates, who knows."

"And if we are? If we're soul mates and Lincoln would of never been framed, than we would of met some place else. That's how soul mating works." Sara spat.

The General held his gun to Sara. "Suppose destiny takes over and I'm suppose to pull this trigger. Time will pass and Michael won't think about you anymore. You won't matter to him because he'll have another woman to take care of and love. Suppose when he meets her, he'll be free. And it'll be like you never existed. You know Sara, I can do that, I can make it seem like you never even existed."

Tears where pouring down Sara's face. This man was right. Suppose she had died here and now. It wouldn't matter to anyone. Michael barely knew her. He barely got the chance to love her. He would find another girl and they'd be together, he'd forget about her. She only nodded and cried harder, wishing she could stop the tears from flowing. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she was madly in love with Michael Scofield, and the thought of him with another woman made her heart numb.

All she wanted to do was play hard to get. But playing that, turned out to a legit hard to get. She hoped it would be Michael who would find her and save her. She wanted to bury herself in him.

xx

Holt waited impatiently as Michael made a few phone calls. Michael had connections on people who could track a call. And if Michael could get a hold of any one of them, he'd have a chance on saving Sara.

"Well?" Holt snapped.

Michael kept his ear to his phone, while looking at Holt. Ignoring him, he hung up and called his brother.

"Mike, hey. How's it going?" Linc answered into the phone.

"Not good man. I think the Company has her.. they've also got Lucy Spiller."

Linc sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry to say man... but once those people have her, she's done. There is nothing you can do for her now Michael. I suggest you come with LJ and I."

Michael snapped. He couldn't believe his brother just said that. "What?! So you're telling me, after all I did to her I should just leave her?! Hell no Linc! If this was Veronica, you would want to save her-"

"Don't bring Veronica in this! I listened as she died, Michael! You can leave, I'm sorry, Sara's done, she has no chance, just like Veronica, she has no chance!"

"You know what!? It's like you don't even care that we ruined her life! She had everything she wanted and because of me I ruined it."

"Well I never asked you to come in Prison and break me out! I never asked you to! I could be dead now Michael! But you did it, and because of me you had to ruin Sara's life. Maybe you should of let me die!"

That hit Michael hard, his heart ached. "Linc.." He spoke softly into the phone. "I didn't mean it like that... You know I couldn't let you die."

"I'm sorry man..." Linc sighed and calmed down. "You need to know, you save Sara, you may die. You and Sara may die."

"Linc... I'm in love with her. I can't leave her. I want her with me... Look, I need you to do something for me.."

"What?" Linc asked.

"Call your best guy. Tell him I need a number to be tracked down. I'll text you the number. Tell him to get our lines ready. I'm going to call her again soon. Look man... T-bag raped her..."

"T-bag did what!?" Anger filled Linc's voice.

"T-bag raped her.." Michael gulped. "Linc I need you to do that for me... and tell him to call me when he gets a location.

"I will bro. If you really love this woman, I will do what I can to help you from a distance."

Michael felt tears swell up in his eyes. "And Linc- I am sorry about Veronica. She loved you man. She did."

"And I loved her." A tear slid down Lincs cheek. "I loved her so much. And you know what, you don't need to find out what it's like to lose someone like that. It takes over you, it eats at your conscience, so, I will help you because I don't want us to have all the same similarities. So, I will call you later and I will give you my word that my guy is on it."

"Thank you Linc." Michael sighed, his voice was breaking.

"You're welcome bro. Keep in touch."

"You know I will." Michael sighed and hung up.

"Well?" Holt asked again, but softer.

"My brother is getting someone to track the calls. Until then, we wait until my brother calls back and than I try Sara's phone, keep whoever is on for a minute and get the call tracked. And once we get it, we- we go to them."

"Why'd you stutter?"

Michael shook his head. "No reason."

Holt gave him a look. "You seem confident."

"Let's say I've saved people from death before, and I'm willing to do it again." Michael smirked a little.

Holt smirked back. He walked up and leaned up against the car next to Michael.

"So, T-bag?"

Michael tensed up when he said it. "He was the rapist. Theodore Bagwell."

"I heard of that creep." Holt shivered.

"He got a hold of my girl..." Michael looked down and kicked a rock.

"I'm sorry.." Holt said, truly.

"It's not your fault." Michael looked up at Holt. "I would give you news on Lucy, but I have nothing on her."

"I hope she's alive.." Holt's voice was unsteady.

"Just have a little faith." Michael said.

Holt looked at him.

xx

Sara and Lucy sat alone in the room as the men went out and talked.

"You think they're really going to kill us?" Lucy looked at Sara.

"I don't know.." She sniffed. "Most likely."

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh. "You break easily."

"What do you mean? I broke as soon as T-bag stuck his thing in me. You think I wanted that? He made me weak and at this point acting like a tough cookie will get you no where. So I suggest you cut the act." Sara snapped.

"It's no act, Sara. I don't break. I have no reason to. For some reason, I feel like I'm going to live. I feel like someone is going to save us."

"Yeah. I guess you just have a lot of faith." Sara looked down.

Lucy let out a bitter laugh. "Jeez. You just keep pushing it. Drop the little girl act Sara. It's obviously not working with these men."

"Neither is your tough girl act, so drop that to."

"Okay." Lucy rolled her eyes. "We're on the road to death and we're fighting. How about we just- start over."

"Before we do. I need you to know, you should of left it alone." Sara looked at Lucy. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you." Lucy responded.

"Sadly, I have no choice. You did."

Lucy sighed. Sara was right.

"I guess everything had a dangerous side.."

"Look... if we can get through the vents, we'd be able to escape."

"You sure these people don't have camera's in the vents?"

Sara shrugged. "I'm willing to find out." She wiggled her wrist in the rope.

Lucy did the same. "We may not have enough time to do this, Sara."

"Ahh, tough girl act getting the best of you?" Sara smirked.

Lucy smirked back. "Whatever."

"I'm willing to take the risks, it's like if we stay here... we're signing our own death petition. So, why not attempt an escape?"

Lucy shrugged and continued wiggling her hands.

Sara got one hand out. And she loosened her other hand. She than looked at Lucy and untied her hands.

Both the girls got up and hid in the corner. Sara looked around for a weapon.

Lucy picked up the ropes and ran back to the corner.

The girls stretched both of the ropes out and waited for the men to come back into the room.

The General walked back in alone and before he knew it, his gun was on the floor, and a rope around his neck.

Lucy had the rope around his neck and Sara picked up the gun and made sure it was loaded and ready for use.

"Now ladies-" The General choked. "You do-dont have to do this."

"Yeah?" Lucy gripped the rope tighter , causing his skin to bleed a little.

Sara held the gun to his head. "You are going to walk us out of here, or I will kill you myself."

"You-you wouldn't hurt a fly." He coughed.

"Tell your men to come in here, unharmed. Tell them to leave their guns on the table. NOW." Sara demanded.

Lucy loosened the rope around his neck.

"Come in unarmed, I want to see no weapons! Leave them on the table." The General yelled loud enough for the men to hear but with a bit hesitation.

The men walked in, unharmed, and T-bag and gasped at the sight.

"Now all of you, on your knees and in that corner, NOW!" Sara yelled at them.

Lucy made Sara's point by choking the General. "Do-as- they want." He told them.

"Ah, come on Ms Pretty... if I didn't do good the first time you just need to tell me... I can plea-" T-bag began, Sara cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "The last thing I need is your remarks! After what you did to me I should kill you!"

"Sara, get on with your point." Lucy snapped.

Sara glared and looked at the General, she spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "Now you are going to come with us. And you are going to get us a car, and you're still coming with us. I don't trust you. I'll drop you off somewhere by a payphone. And if I feel your men are following, I'll shoot you straight in your temple." Sara didn't like threatening people with their lives, since she was a good person, but it was all she had so she went with it.

"Now, get a move on it." Lucy sneered. She pushed the General out the door.

The General led the women to a car.

"Lucy, take the gun, I'll drive." She handed Lucy the gun.

Lucy tied the mans hands and threw him in the back seat, and put him at gun point.

Sara started the car, and began to drive, looking around for somewhere to go. The area was so abandoned.

xx

Don sat in Lucy's chair and rocked back and forth, Brent and Willa where in front of her desk.

"So she went to meet Michael Scofield. Isn't he one of the most wanted men?" Willa asked.

"Yeah, she's probably lying dead somewhere in the desert or she's-" Brent stopped when he saw Don's expression.

"I-I don't know man." Don stuttered. "Lucy isn't like that, she wouldn't just disappear she'd find a way to tell us." Don freaked out.

"Okay? Um... we tried her cell, we sent people to her house, where was the meeting?" Willa asked.

"Classified." Brent said. "She must've trusted the man enough to meet him in an area she wouldn't list."

"I-I need to find her." With that, Don rushed out of the office and ran to his car. He called Holt.

"Holt?" Don said quickly.

"Where is.. where is Lucy?" Don looked around nervously.

"Man, she's been kidnapped." Holt freaked out. "By these people."

"Michael Scofield?" Don asked, a edgy tone to his voice.

"Nah, mans a good guy. He's helping me because they've got the woman he loves to."

"How can you trust him, he may be leading you off a off a cliff."

"Don Relax. He's only leading me closer to Lucy." Holt reassured.

"You gonna turn him in?" Don asked.

"Nah... Nah I don't think so. I think I'm going to let him go, with his girl. Man she was raped by That Bagwell guy... who knows what they did to Lucy."

Don started shaking. "I don't know man."

"I'll call you when I have Lucy." Holt said, hanging up.

xx

Michael stopped his car, and Holt stopped his.

Both men got out.

"You even know what you're doing?" Holt asked.

"I broke my brother out, and I got him free, of course I do." Michael looked at him.

"That guy- the one who was suppose to track calls, he call you?"

Michael nodded. "While we where in the car, but I can't get a hold of Sara."

Holt sighed in frustration. "Than how the hell we gonna find them?!"

"Relax. We WILL." Michael liked that he sounded more firm than he was feeling.

"You ever done this before? Chase down kidnapped people? Women at most."

"No. That's the fun part. And I know you'll have your girl in your arms by tonight. Trust my instincts. I understand if you don't-" Michael smirked. "I guess I am one of the bad guys."

Holt shook his head. "Nah. You went in prison to break your brother out."

Michael nodded. "Exactly."

"You got plans for the outside world? On the run?"

Michael nodded. "Trust me. It's like their tattooed to me."

Holt never saw Michael's tattoos because he had on a long sleeved shirt. So he gave him a look.

"Anyways, we need to drive to a gas station, I need to get gas." Michael said.

"You ain't scared anyone's going to recognize you?" Holt looked at him.

Michael put on a hat and glasses. "Not at all."

Holt laughed and got in the car. Michael got in his.

xx

Sara looked at the General. "You got a phone?"

He nodded. "Give it to me." She held out her hand.

She dialed T-bag and than handed it to the General. "Tell him, I need that number Michael called off of. And tell him if the number isn't correct, your brains will be all over the back window."

Lucy cocked the gun and pressed it to his cheek.

Sara took out a pen and a napkin.

T-bag answered. "General?"

"I need you to go into Sara's phone, and give me the correct digits of the number Michael Scofield called with."

"But General-" T-bag started.

"T-bag just do it so I can leave!" The General snapped.

T-bag gave the General the number, and The General read it out loud, while Sara wrote it down.

"Now hang up." Lucy sneered and grabbed the phone, hanging up. "Here, Sara."

Sara took the phone and dialed the number. Relived, as Michael indeed did answer.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Michael, it's Sara."

"Sara?! Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"Relax, I'm free. The ware house was on Peter's Road, but it was down a long narrow dirt road. I'm by a gas station right now, and I see two black cars, where are you?"

"At that gas station you see." Michael got out of his car. "Lucy with you?"

"Yeah. And the man that was responsible for our kidnapping."

"Oh." Michael's voice angered.

"It's okay." Sara reassured as she pulled up. She got out and smiled, the wind blowing through her hair.

Michael ran to her and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything, Sara." He stroked her hair. "I never met to hurt you." He buried his mouth in her hair, cradling her tightly in his arms.

Holt watched and walked over to the car. Lucy got out.

Holt expression changed as he saw her position. The way she had bruises on her body, the way she limped as she tried to walk.

He looked in the car. "He do this to you, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded.

Holt went and yanked the General out of the car. "YOU DID THIS TO HER? YOU SON OF A B!TCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU OLD MAN!" He slammed him down in the dirt and kicked him continuously.

"Holt!" Lucy pleaded.

Holt looked at her and his expression softened. He walked over and gently put his arms around her.

She buried herself in his arms despite her pain and for once, actually cried. He stroked her hair.

"I'm glad I found you.. even in a day." He kissed her head.

"It's-" The General coughed. "Just the beginning. You're in a real world of danger."

Michael tightened his grip on Sara. "What T-bag did to you... if I EVER see him... he'll pay. For everything."

Sara started crying a little, remembering how T-bag pressured himself into her.

"Come on, Sara." Michael led her to his car. "I'm going to get you cleaned up." He opened the door for her and she sat, Lucy and Holt walked over.

"Hey.. Lucy, I'm sorry... feel better." Michael sighed.

Lucy nodded. "No, I'm glad this happened. If not, she would be dead."

Holt grabbed her hand.

"What did I tell you man? Told you you'd have your girl." Michael smiled.

Holt looked in Michael's car, bringing Lucy closer. "And you've got yours."

Lucy limped over and hugged Sara. Sara hugged back.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered.

Sara nodded. "Take care, Lucy."

"You to." Lucy smiled, she limped over to Michael. "You better take care of her, or so help me-"

Michael smiled. "I will."

Lucy nodded. Holt helped her to the car and the drove off.

"Michael?"

Michael looked at Sara. "Yeah?"

"Smash his phone." Sara threw the General's phone on the ground.

Michael smirked and smashed it. "Ready?"

"This isn't over!" The General is.

"I think it is." Michael yelled back and got in the car.

He drove off.

"This isn't over..." the General said to himself. He crawled to the drivers seat of his car and started it. "You all won't be hiding for long."


End file.
